The Blackfyre Princess
by Sara Bushra
Summary: This should have been a cross over but because the show is not available, I'll just put this here. This is a story about one of the last of the Targaryan bloodline other than Jon of course. She's also the daughter of Sultan Ahmad 1. Join her on her journey as she meets Drogon and finds out who she was always meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

Blackfyre Daughter of Dragons

A scaly creature was carrying a body with dangling silver locks. The scaly creature felt anguish and confusion so he just flew anywhere as if his mind was dripped into a pit of never-ending chaos.

Amidst all of this, it was exceedingly difficult to realize where his emotions ended and where I was. It was as if I was not sure whether I was myself or this large entity dwelling in so much grief, it truly didn't know where it was going.

"Shiera, it is past 12. You always sleep longer than usual. All your brothers and sisters are out having breakfast with your father."

Shiera wakes up and looks into the mirror. She brushes her long silver locks and thinks to herself whether that was her, dead and being carried by the scaly creature. Nobody she ever knew had silver hair or eyes that were this shade of violet. She was thirteen and they said her beauty outshined everyone in the last three generations in the harem.

But she was on her own. A girl lusted after by Mehmed; her half brother and ignored by everyone else including her father. But all princesses are ignored by their fathers especially ones that never had a mother.

'Do I have to go? Isn't it too late?"

"Your father would still like to have you there."

Shiera walks without enthusiasm after grooming herself. She exits the castles with her maid and is presented to Sultan Ahmed.

She bows. Sultan Ahmed 1 takes her hand and kisses it.

"You wake up late. This is not how a lady should act."

"Forgive me, father, for I had a nightmare."

"Sit next to me, Zahra"

Amazed at this interest, Shiera sits beside her father and Kosem and the maid passed her a plate of rice and eggplant.

"What was your dream Zahra"

"A scaly creature was carrying a girl that looked like me and was flying. I felt all these emotions and I think it was the creature's emotions."

"Mustafa" The Sultan utters on finding his brother.

Mustafa glanced at Shiera and this wasn't the first time a family member showed any sort of interest.

"Please sit down Mustafa."

Green fields surrounded the castle contrasting the wide-eyed faces of the Sultan's family. His family surrounded the slender frame of a fourteen-year-old with eyes and hair brighter than anyone else's in the family.

Ahmad often questioned her paternity. Her mother was beautiful but less so than she was. But she had silver hair. He had bedded her for ten nights in a row and that was a wound that never quite healed for Kosem. She was a stunner but also the most intelligent woman he's ever bedded. But childbirth was not among her many talents.

Ahmad often wondered where these women's colouring came from. His Zahra had purple eyes.

Drogon scurried in. He devoured the smell of another kin; last of their kind.

Ahmad's soldiers prepared for battle. Ahmad stood up with an expression unable to decipher what this creature that stood before him was. There he was as his little girl said he would be with a silver-haired woman whom he left on the array of green fields.

Shiera stood up unable to grasp what was taking place in front of her. Drocon glanced over with his big vacuous eyes. Then with one stroke of his wings, he flew away leaving this silver-haired woman.

Instinctively, Shiera got up and ran to the woman. For some strange reason, she was reminded of her mother and a tear ran down her cheeks. She touched this woman's lids as to see the same purple eyes shining back at her.

Who was she? Everyone used to say she was a freak. Everyone made fun of her for her purple eyes but there is another being that looked so close to her it hurts. And that scaly creature from her dreams.

All of a sudden, she wanted to see him again. Shiera stood up. "Come back! Come back!"

Kosem grasped Shiera and held her. "It's okay my love."

"Bury this woman" Ahmad ordered.

Everyone cleaned up and went back to their chambers.

Shiera was taken to her chambers. She sat for hours just thinking about her dream and that beautiful scaly creature. He was grey with scales as large as icicles and big. And he looked straight at her. He was a magnificent creature.

She heard a knock on her door.

She opened it to see her older brother.

"Osman, come in. Sit down older brother."

"You looked utterly frightened. Are you okay."

"I'm okay Osman. That creature was so magnificent. It was from my dream. Osman, you don't know."

Osman caressed her cheek.

"That woman looked like you."

"She did. I have no idea why. That creature and that woman. You don't find things of that nature in this world."

"Just like you don't find girls like you in this world."

His gaze was so piercing, Shiera's heart skipped a beat. He was tall dark and handsome, and she was his antithesis.

"Could you sleep in my chambers tonight?"

"I'll do anything that you ask of me, sweet sister."

They talked for hours. Then she fell asleep in his arms.

The sun's rays were shining against Shiera's translucent skin. He put a blanket over her warm body and tucked a lock of hair behind her ears.

Osman thought to himself. "She's motherless like I am. And even worse, she's a girl with a beauty that scares everyone away. I must always protect and care for her."

Osman ran into Kosem. Kosem glanced at her stepson.

"You were in her chambers."

"Yes, she was frightened by yesterday's events and she needed her older brother."

Kosem admired their sibling bond. But fifteen-year-old boys should not sleep in fourteen-year-old girls' beds.

Kosem entered Shiera's chambers. She woke her up this time.

"Osman," she exclaimed.

Shiera realized it was her stepmother and immediately sat up and straightened her gown.

"Ma, I hadn't realized it was you."

"My daughter, I hope you had a good night's' sleep."

Kosem hated her mother but ever since she was born, Shiera would always comfort her when Ahmed slept with his concubines. A beautiful child who would kiss her cheek and promise to read her bedtime stories. She was more lovable than all of the children combined. But she was never loved more than the sons.

Ayesha who was only a month older than her often left her out of her games. And she always read in her chambers.

"I have, I had no dreams tonight."

"I wanted to speak to you about yesterday's event. You said you dreamt of the creature."

"Yes, I have but that's it, I don't know anything more about it."

"The creature ate a herd of cattle and flew away. The owners were mortified. The creature can also breathe fire, some of the men came and told your father today."

"That's terrible."

"Yes, it has been, sweet love. How are you feeling? I saw that you were crying when you saw that dead woman."

"I was."

Kosem knew she would not open up. She also knew who the silver-haired woman reminded her of.

"I brought you lemon cakes, I know it is your favourite."

Kosem left the lemon cakes on the side of the table.

"Zahra, I have to go now. Your father has called me to an important meeting. But I will be at the harem this evening. And I would love to have your company or else I will see you at tomorrow's sewing class."

"Thank you, Ma. I will see you soon."

Kosem groomed herself and entered the harem. All of the ladies glanced at her. She rushed to the window and glanced at her brother; Osman. He was shooting arrows with her father.

Ahmad caught the way his heir exchanged a perfect shot for a look at her sister. It brought him utter unease. He had gone to a fortune teller once who had told him.

"You are a Sultan unique and greater than all that's before you. But your sins of murder and lust will arise a being that conquers through blood and fire. One that will carry your lineage but not your name. To replace you, will be two names never heard of. Centuries onwards people will sing a song of ice and fire."

"But for any fire to burn, there must be wood that rubs together and lights that spark and that is all I can tell you."

Shiera admired the ease at which Osman shot the bow. Mehmed glanced at her but she did not even pay attention. That was the brother she despised.

Beside her on a bed was Yasemin. She drew the beautiful girl staring out the window. This would be a masterpiece and a fine addition added to her sketchbook.

"You were sketching me."

"Can I see?"

Yasemin handed the princess her sketchbook. How she could outline her figure in such a short amount of time baffled her.

"Can you teach me, I'll continue standing here if you like."

"Of course princess."

The girl was a fine woman with long brown curls that cascaded her back with almond grey eyes. She was the new woman everyone envied including Kosem. But she kept to herself, held her head high, and used her limited freedom as she pleased outside the confinement of petty gossip.

Everyone wanted the Sultan. All these women competed for him. And one day, they would compete for Osman. The thought was an uncomfortable one for Shiera. Her brother would lose his innocence and his depth all of which made him who he was. He would become self-centered and murder his brothers and play each and every woman like a puppet.

Shiera had heard of what had happened to her Kosem. She was brought in as a gift, longed to go back home, only to fall in love with the Sultan and have Safiya Sultana kill her father. She then proceeded to dedicate her mind, soul, and heart to a man who for the next decade or two continued to replace her with one woman after the other on the basis of some unique trait that she envitebly resented. His frequent decisions to imprison Mustafa had also led to his current mental state. And he murdered his aunt. Yet her father speaks of honor, kindness, and integrity.

Shiera never hated her father. Shiera barely received her father's attention. She was a girl and that too she was not the daughter of Kosem. He berated his sons around. He introduced them first and dotted on them and acted as if the daughters were only there to compliment their brothers and nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya finally arrived on land. This was it. It was the land that was the longest to get to. It was the land that was west of Westeros. Arya with her men stepped off after the long voyage.

The climate was warm and the people looked as though they were from Dorne. Long black hair and eyes; piercing and black with olive skin. They talked in a tongue that was foreign to say the least. It didn't sound like Valyrian; neither the bastardized version or the actual version; nor did it sound like the old tongue. The language seemed to have words pronounced to emphasize the throat. As Arya and her men went through the market place, they were being glared at.

Arya went to a small boy who handed her an apple and in return, Arya gave the boy a few copper pennies.

Pasha Mehmet stepped forward. "Sultan, there has been a Circassian woman and a group of Circassian men that has been roaming the streets. No one can tell where they are from. They are not dressed as if they are from Albania, or Russia or any other place of Europe."

One anomaly after the other had been plaguing Ahmed's head ever since the creature left that strange woman.

"Bring them to me. What news do you have about the creature?"

"The creature ate another family's cattle. The creature then burnt the family's ranch down."

"Compensate the family with how many copper pennies they need."

"Osman, would you like to come in my chambers?"

It was the afternoon and Osman may be called to hunt with his father and brothers and his sister had embroidery classes. But common sense and an inability to say no was not something he had inherited from his father. Her hair was long and straight silver down to her waist and her bosom was bigger than many of the girls her age with her famous purple eyes being framed by her almond eyes. Her nose was straight and her lips were large and almost red. His sister was famous for her beauty but her lips were the only imperfection. Her lips were plump and sensual but not and signified everything other than purity. Her hair was often unkempt and she didn't know the effect her beauty had on others so she wore her blouse loose often cleavage peering out. No one dare looked at her as she was the Sultan's daughter but she should learn to be a lady. Without a mother, she acts in instincts of some sort which is tolerated by all. Instincts that arouse the men of the harem and anger the women. Instincts that will prove fatal as she grows older.

"I would love to sister."

They go to her chamber and just sit there, with her head on his lap and a quarter of her bosom out. That much emotional support had a price to it. His pants were going to be wet. He stroked her hair.

"Osman, what's it like hunting out in the wilderness, free from anyone and anything?"

"It is certainly a great experience sister. I hunted a deer yesterday.'

"I wish to be free someday and live elsewhere away from everything."

"You shouldn't be saying such things sister, it could prove to be treasonous."

"You're the next Sultan and you'd never kill me. And father would never be one to kill his own daughter despite being many things."

"You'll let me go out in the wilderness. In fact, you'd play with me there."

"You're getting bigger down there. Is that what always happens when men and women, you know do it."

Shiera felt his bulge and for some reason, it gave her satisfaction. He was the _only _person she loved. The last person she could love only for a second before she could even free herself from the grasps of her womb.

Osman grabbed her hair and pulled her up.

"I know you're going through a lot of things. But you need to be taught proper etiquette. You can't always do and say what you want."

Osman reached for the neckline of the dress and pulled it up.

"What's this? I know Kosem doesn't spend too much time with you. I also know the girls in the harem don't talk to you much. But there is little reason for you to not know that walking around with half your bosom out doesn't end well for girls and wouldn't have especially if you were not a princess."

Shiera's eyes watered. "Has the attention of everyone at court including Father made you arrogant and haughty?"

"You're my older brother. You sure like to sleep in my chambers and feel my body rest atop yours. You didn't teach me anything either. And you'll forget of me when you are 'Osman the magnificent.' But I will fuck all your men and ruin your reputation and I'll dare you to kill me."

Osman slapped his little sister. Tears accumulated and threatened to descend and Osman's heart melted.

"I'm really sorry, you know I hate to see you cry."

"Leave, leave my champers at once."

"Zahra..."

"Leave."

Shiera pushed Osman away. She then threw her pillow at him while her dress had fallen so low, half of her nipples were inviting Osman. His pants were bulging and she knew why that was.

"You want to be like Mehmed and later claim I embarrass you?"

Shiera got up and locked the door behind her. She unzipped her dress and stood naked in front of Osman. Her nipples were erect and her breasts were large but perky pointing magnificently at him inviting him. Her body was flawless and translucent with a mole at the bottom of her errect breast. Her skin looked smooth and velvety and she quickly moved her silver locks to cover one of her breasts. Osman had watched her change her clothes once. He was sure never to hurt her like Mehmed but when a glorious beauty like that lives amidst you, all laws of humanity no longer counts. But this was a euphoric experience seeing her vulnerable purple eyes look up to him. She then slowly slipped inside her blanket as she noticed the bulge had turned into wetness she knew her brother soon needed to take care of.

"You should leave. I want you to go. Unlock the door and leave." she said with nothing aside from her bare shoulders visible.

"You are a sinner and you will be the death of me."

Osman turned around and left. He slammed the door behind him. He went to the bathroom and finished himself off thinking of her and let out a slight moan; characterized by arousal and anger.

Osman later sneaked into her chambers, snuck in right beside her in bed.

Shiera looked up at him. "What are you doing here? Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you. I do not like being apart from you."

"I thought I embarass you."

"You don't embarass me. I am your older brother. I'm the only one you have that will teach you of the ways of this world."

"I don't want to live."

"Don't ever say that again. You used to say that when you were 12."

"I want to die or I want to leave. I don't know why I did what I did today afternoon. I'm sorry"


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do you want to die?"

"I want a family and I want to be free. I'm not a part of a family here. Kosem's children despise me. Father pays no attention to me and you will become Sultan someday and forget me or marry me off."

All of a sudden on the balcony was a growling sound.

"What's that?"

Shiera got away from her embrace. She went to her balcony and right there the creature stood magnificently in front of her parallel to only her balcony.

Many others from the castle got out of their balcony including Sultan Ahmed with Yaesmin.

The creature eyed her and moved slightly in order to convey that he wanted her to come ride him.

Shiera didn't know what to do. She felt an inner resonance with the creature and went closer. She held on to his pointy scales, hesitant at first but with one swoop, she got on.

"Zahra" Osman watched in amazement.

Ahmad; wide-eyed with his paramount stood there in awe as his daughter simply rode off.

"Zahra," Ahmad yelled out.

She glanced at her father and rode off to wherever this creature was going to take her.

She was finally free.

Shiera had no idea where the creature was taking her but she knew that wherever it was, the creature would keep her safe.

She rode the dragon through seas and land each with their own set of environmental features. She saw mountains, forests, and towers that were built high. Shiera wondered what were their stories. She wondered whether she would ever see Osman again.

She had often wished Osman was not her brother. She was sure they were soulmates destined to mate perhaps in another lifetime.

Armoured men took hold of Arya and her men. All of which took her by surprise. "Let go," Arya exclaimed but that wouldn't have them. Arya took out her sword and almost injured one of their arms before another came towards her from the front and held her with three other men all putting in strength to constrain her.

She was taken to the Sultan. Sultan Ahmed was a tall man with black facial hair and a slender build with wrinkles complimenting his piercing eyes. But something about the presence embodied tension and chaos.

"We brought this girl along with her men. I believe they are pirates arriving from the east."

"Take her to the harem and imprison the men. And find the scaly creature. It has my daughter Zahra. Find it before it flies away," Ahmad looked distraught.

"A dragon?"

"What did you say, girl."

"If you set me free, I can give you a lot of information about this creature."

"Come have a seat."

"Maryam, get a plate of rice and beef."

A woman wearing a headscarf brought two plates and handed to them both.

Arya had a long journey and if she was going to get captured, might as well have a feast.

_A mannerless girl she was_ Ahmed thought. Much like Kosem when she was younger but she was more feminine. Kosem was no sword holding girl with unkempt hair. She was a free spirit though very unlike the court and their surroundings.

"So tell me about this creature you call a dragon."

"It's a dragon originating from east of your continent. He was controlled and owned by a woman that came to my continent to be queen but ended up burning everyone until my brother Jon killed her."

"The dragon left a woman which my men buried. She had silver hair and purple hair and was of short stature."

"Yeah, that's Daenerys Targaryen"

Arya was munching this time for the food was delicious.

"It stole my daughter."

"I think you should be scared that it'll eat your daughter. It eats _whatever it wants._"

"But you'll help me find it? Where do you think it went with her."

"Tell you what. My brother is a Targaryen who comes from a line that controls such creatures. If you'll set me free, I can sail you across to Westeros where you can meet him and help you gain control of the dragon. Better yet I have another brother that just wraps into things. I already have a ship. And you'll get to discover what is east from here. Because there is a world beyond these lands."

"Tell me about Targaryans."

"They were a line from a city called Valarys that used blood magic to tame dragons. But only one family made it to Westeros before a volcano eruption destroyed the entire city and race. The Targaryans then ruled Westeros."

"You're not a Targaryen, but your brother is?"

"it's a long story actually, he's actually my cousin. I'm a Stark. There's only one Targaryen left in the world and one dragon."

"You may leave to the harem, I will decide in the morning whether I wanted to sail to the east and whether I believe you."

"Maryam take her to the harem."

Arya was escorted with the lady to a room full of beds and women playing and gossiping. Everyone looked perplexingly at Arya.

_Another circassian whore for the Sultan. This one can't even take care of herself. _

_If by tomorrow morning I the Sultan does not listen, I will send a raven to Sensa._

The dragon finally landed her what looked like a castle in ruins.

A teenage boy in a chair creepily stared at her. She got off from the dragon.

"Shiera Seastar"

_That wasn't quite her, that is her granddaughter who looks like her with perfect eyes and straight hair instead. This is what perfection looks like."_

"I welcome you to Westeros. Podrick will escort you inside."

"No actually, your grace. That won't be necessary. I should be going."

Bran stared at the beauty in front of him. Ohh how he longed for that face for ages.

"Podrick take her inside and show her her chambers. We have a guest."

The dragon growled but Bran warged into him in time and flew him to the Eerie.

_Osman always told me in the real world, I would never survive. That I could never truly be free. He was right. Freedom was a fleeting concept as far away a notion as everyone I ever tried to get close to. _


End file.
